Fedeltà
by sevy MMAD
Summary: Yay! Another ADMM story! Albus Silente è morto ormai da un anno. Voldemort è stato sconfitto e tutto sembra andare bene. Allora perché c'è una persona che non riesce a trovare la pace?
1. Fedeltà

Minerva McGrannitt era sola nel suo ufficio. Quella guerra che sembrava interminabile era finita. Finalmente. E d'ora in poi ci sarebbe stata pace. Per tutti... fuorchè per lei. Per lei sarebbero tornati quei pensieri, che da troppo tempo l'assillavano.  
Si appoggiò ad una parete. Quando mai era stata così irrazionale? Quando mai si era lasciata andare così apertamente? Ma ora, ora che era finita, tutte le tensioni le si scaricavano addosso e non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
Una lacrima, solitaria, le rigò il viso.  
Quanto tempo era passato? Già, quanto tempo? Dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Dall'ultima volta che lui le aveva sorriso, di quel sorriso che per lei valeva tutto l'oro del mondo, di quel sorriso per cui avrebbe scalato il monte più alto a mani nude pur di ottenerlo...

_Hogwarts, molti anni prima_

Minerva McGrannitt sentì il Cappello Parlante pronunciare: Grifondoro!, e, felice, andò a sedersi dai suoi compagni di casa. A quel che aveva sentito dire era una casa molto rispettabile. Era emozionata, era il suo primo giorno di scuola. Voleva essere una grande strega. Alzò lo sguardo verso il tavolo degli insegnanti. Incontrò lo sguardo di uno degli insegnanti, giovanissimo, a quanto pareva, doveva essere nuovo. Lui stava applaudendo in modo educato, e le sorrise, guardandola ancora con quello sguardo al di sopra degli strani occhiali a mezzaluna. Uno sguardo limpido, azzurro. Minerva McGrannitt si trovò persa in quegli occhi che in futuro avrebbe amato per tanto tempo... Sorrise timida e si sedette.  
"Sai il nome di quell'insegante lì?" chiese, un po' impaurita, alla sua vicina.  
"Quello con gli occhiali, dici? No... credo sia nuovo. è molto giovane... dovrebbe insegnare trasfiguarzione... chissà com'è. Sai, da quello che dicono è una delle giovani menti più brillanti che Hogwarts abbia sfornato da decenni..." le rispose lei.  
Minerva assentì.  
"Piacere, comunque, io mi chiamo Augusta." disse lei con un sorriso.  
"Ciao... io sono Minerva."  
"Che bel nome... sapevi che era il nome di una dea romana? La dea della saggezza..." Sorrise lei. "Effettivamente hai l'aria di una persona piuttosto intelligente."  
Minerva McGrannitt le sorrise, ma non riuscì a dire altro.  
In quel momento il preside si alzò in piedi.  
"Vorrei dare il benvenuto ad un nuovo insegnante del corpo docenti... Albus Silente!"


	2. Festa a sorpresa

Ecco un altro capitolo... spero che vi piaccia! Recensite, per favore... anche critiche sono ben accette, purchè costruttive!

Minerva McGrannitt era così immersa nei suoi pensieri che non sentì quei passi avvicinarsi fino a quando non furono molto, troppo vicini alla porta della Presidenza. Allora si scostò dal muro a cui si era appoggiata e, facendo in modo di tornare impassibile, si sedette alla scrivania come se non aspettasse nessuno, tranquilla, a scartabellare fra i vari moduli d'ufficio. Non che in quel periodo ci fosse poco da fare, dopotutto. Tutto quello che era successo...  
"Professoressa, la disturbo?". Una faccia molto familiare aveva fatto capolino dalla porta.  
"Harry, come potresti disturbare? Hai salvato tutti noi e credi davvero che io non abbia del tempo da dedicarti?" rispose lei con un sorriso in parte sincero.  
"Non ho fatto altro che il mio dovere..." si schermì lui, tuttavia dovette riconoscere che quel compliemnto da parte dell'austera professoressa gli aveva fatto davvero piacere.  
"Comunque non si preoccupi, non sono qui per portarle brutte notizie... Volevo solo invitarla al banchetto di fine anno... Voglio dire, dopo tutte queste emozioni sono tutti decisamente più agitati, quindi la festa si preannuncia molto divertente. Lei non viene? Dopotutto è una di quelli che più ha contribuito alla sconfitta di Voldemort... insieme a Silente e agli altri dell'Ordine, naturalmente." completò lui allegro.  
"Festa? E posso sapere chi di grazia ha organizzato questa festa, Potter?" chiese lei stringendo le labbra.  
"Vedo che sono tornate le vecchie abitudini... Be' a dire la verità siamo stati noi... voglio dire io, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna e Neville a pensarci... poi ci hanno supportato anche i Weasley e, contro ogni previsione, anche Draco e la sua famiglia... così con il permesso di uno dei consiglieri di Hogwarts e, naturalmente, di tutti gli insegnanti, abbiamo organizzato questa... ehm...sorpresa!"  
Minerva McGrannitt sospirò.  
"Potter, se non fosse che hai appena salvato il mondo magicco questa tua "sorpresa" sarebbe severamente punita, tuttavia, dato che si da il caso che ciò sia avvenuto... "  
"Grazie professoressa!" Harry sorrise felice. Si vedeva che era cresciuto ed era diventato un uomo, tuttavia Minerva fu contenta di trovarvi ancora una traccia di un'infanzia rubata al tempo.  
"Aspetta Potter! Non ho detto che verrò!" aggiunse mentre lui si stava precipitando giù dalle scale.  
"Oh, ma professoressa, sarebbe davvero un peccato non venire! è già tutto organizzato! E poi, la signora Weasley insiste davvero tanto.. C'è anche una persona che dice di non vedere l'ora di rivederla!" sorrise lui con tono enigmatico.  
"Cosa...? Potter! Vieni subito qui!" gli urlò dietro la professoressa McGrannitt.  
"Vorrei, davvero, ma ora non posso!" rispose Harry, che di sicuro si stava divertendo un mondo.  
"Cosa vuol dire non puoi, Potter? Qui siamo a scuola! Potter!" Ma ormai Harry era sparito dietro i gargoyles e non c'era più speranza di riportarlo indietro.  
Minerva McGrannitt si chiese cosa intendesse con una persona che voleva rivederla... chi mai poteva essere? Decise di indossare un abito elegante (ma ovviamente nel suo stile, quindi austero e rigoroso) e si sistemò con cura i capelli nella sua solita crocchia che teneva ben stretta sulla nuca.  
Poi scese in Sala Grande, curiosa di scoprire chi fosse la persona attesa.

Allora?  



	3. Un ballo inaspettato

Ecco a voi il terzo capitolo...  
Lo dedico a te, nimivi, che mi hai reso tanto contenta nel recensire il capitolo scorso.. anche se temo che andrai incontro ad una delusione.

"Augusta!" esclamò vedendo l'anziana signora arrivare a fianco del nipote, con sincero stupore.  
_Ecco. Ci mancava proprio lei. Come se non fosse abbastanza difficile dimenticare il passato._  
"Non fare quella faccia, Min, e saluta la tua vecchia amica!" rispose lei con un gran sorriso.  
"Suppongo che sia tu l'organizzatrice di questa faccenda, vero?" rispose Minerva con una smorfia, ma con lo sguardo che lasciava intendere che non l'aveva presa male.  
"Io? Ma come può venirti in mente? Mai fatto una cosa del genere!" rise lei.  
"Ah. Allora era l'altra Augusta Paciock che aveva organizzato una festa in sala Comune al terzo anno, vero?" chiese Minerva McGranitt.  
"Ehm... d'accordo, però quello era un evento che lo meritava proprio! Silente al Winzengamot! E per di più così giovane! Non che questo non sia un evento degno di nota, anzi... Minerva, sciogliti un po'! Abbiamo vinto, tu-sai-chi è stato sconfitto! Non c'è niente che vada male..."  
Minerva sentì il cuore stringersi quando lei nominò il nome di Silente. Ancora. Non bastavano i suoi pensieri... tutte le volte che sentiva il suo nome o qualcosa riferito a lui era come ricevere direttamente una pugnalata al cuore.  
Eppure, neppure allora sentire il suo nome la lasciava indifferente...

_Hogwarts, terzo anno di Minerva McGranitt, Sala Comune di Grifondoro_

"Sei proprio cotta, vero Min?" chiese una voce allegra, vicino ad una ragazza dai capelli marroni raccolti in trecce, china sui libri.  
"Non è vero, Augusta! Smettila!" rispose lei infastidita, senza riuscire però ad evitare di diventare rossa come un pomodoro.  
"Guardati come sei rossa! Ma se passi tutte le lezioni di trasfigurazione a fissarlo!"  
"Si chiama stare attenti alla lezione" replicò Minerva.  
Augusta sbuffò.  
"Chissà come mai non stai mai così attenta a pozioni, allora!"  
"è.. è... semplicemente mi piace più trasfigurazione di pozioni, ok? Non è un crimine!" Minerva sembrava avere esaurito le risposte.  
"Ah. Più che altro è il professore di trasfigurazione ad interessarti più di quello di pozioni."  
"NON..MI..PIACE..LUI!"  
"Non riesci neppure a dire il suo nome!" la prese in giro Augusta.  
"ALBUS SILENTE!" Minerva si girò con il cuore a mille.  
"Cosa?" chiese ansiosa. Augusta la guardò di sottecchi ridendo.  
"Albus Silente è appena riuscito ad entrare nel Wizengamot. è il membro più giovane da secoli!" spiegò il ragazzo che era appena entrato.  
"Be', ci vuole una bella festa! Dopotutto è il capo della nostra casa!" gridò Augusta, entusiasta.  
"Che cosa? Augusta..." la supplicò Minerva. Perchè doveva sempre avere le sue idee strampalate? Era sicura che si sarebbero messe nei guai.  
"Non preoccuparti di nulla! Oggi alle sette qui in sala comune! Fate girare la voce fra i grifondoro! Pensiamo noi due a tutto!" disse indicando il ragazzo, che si lasciò subito prendere dall'entusiasmo di lei.

Puntualmente, alle sette la sala Comune si riempì, con disapprovazione di Minerva, ufficialmente perchè voleva studiare, in realtà (ma non riusciva a confessarselo neppure a se stessa) perchè temeva di far arrabbiare Silente.  
La sala comune era addobbata con giganteschi poster di Silente che sorrideva con la scritta: "MIGLIOR GRIFONDORO, MIGLIOR PROFESSORE E ORA PIU' GIOVANE MEMBRO DEL WINZENGAMOT" su una targhetta fatta comparire nella sua mano, unica opera a cui Minerva aveva acconsentito di aderire, e orgoglio della casa. Inoltre tantissimi striscioni con la scritta ALBUS SILENTE, uccellini dorati che volavano per la sala (Augusta si era premurata di dare un'occhiata agli appunti di Minerva) e un tavolo pieno di cibo preso in cucina. Ad un colpo di bacchetta di Augusta iniziò anche la musica, inizialmente lenta, poi sempre più forte e veloce, al cui ritmo tutti iniziarono a ballare, con brindisi ad Albus Silente. Inutile dire che il baccano era tale che avrebbe risvegliato anche i morti, così verso le nove si presentò alla porta... chi, se non proprio lui, Albus Silente?  
Gettò uno sguardo divertito ai poster e agli striscioni e agli alunni scatenati, poi a Minerva, l'unica seduta su una poltrona con il libro di trasfigurazione in mano.  
"Così qui l'unica a studiare è la signorina McGranitt?" chiese sorridente. Lei arrossì. calò il silenzio, tutti aspettavano la sua prossima frase.  
"Mia cara, per oggi penso possa bastare, non le pare? Le do il permesso di venire impreparata alla mia lezione, domani, per quanto lo ritenga impossibile. è ora di divertirsi un po'." rise. tutti felici tornarono a ballare, fra numerosi "Urrà per Silente!". Lui si diresse verso di lei, le prese una mano, sorridente, e la portò a ballare. "Dovrebbe imparare a rilassarsi un po', Minerva." Ecco fatto. L'aveva chiamata per nome. Lei era radiosa e si abbandonò al ballo più bello della sua vita. Da un angolo Augusta la guardava sorridendo maliziosa.  
Per quella sera a minerva non importò niente di nulla ciò che accadde. Aveva ballato con LUI. Lui le aveva sorriso. Per lei questo valeva tutto, era pronta ad amarlo per il resto della vita senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
"Suppongo che quei poster siano opera sua, Minerva" sorrise Silente indicandoli.  
Lei annuì arrossendo.  
"Lo immaginavo. Solo la migliore studentessa del mio corso poteva essere in grado di fabbricarne di così perfetti." 

"Anche allora eri restia alla festa, Min. Non pensi che anche questa volta potrebbe andare bene?" chiese Augusta, facendola tornare al presente.  
Minerva sorrise triste.  
"Penso che qualunque cosa io dica non faccia differenza, non è vero? Con te è sempre stato così."  
"Esatto, quindi sarebbe più elegante da parte tua dare il consenso alla festa e basta" Neville guardò la nonna stupito.  
"Penso di sì." Minerva sorrise.  
"Lo sapevo Min! Grazie!" Augusta riprese parte di sè da ragazza e la abbracciò felice.  
"E, Minerva... cerca di divertirti." aggiunse con un sorriso .  
"Con te è impossibile che avvenga il contrario, Augusta" replicò lei. 


	4. Per una collana

Nuovo capitolo, sperando sempre in qualche commento... spero vi piaccia. Buona lettura!  
Grazie soprattutto a nimivi, che ha recensito e ha aggiunto questa storia fra i suoi preferiti... grazie! Questo capitolo lo dedico a te!

La festa si rivelò, come previsto, sfarzosa e una delle migliori che Hogwarts avesse ospitato.  
Le armature erano state stregate in modo da fungere da camerieri (Ron aveva insistito, appoggiato fermamente da un'orgogliosissima Hermione, perchè gli elfi domestici fossero lasciati in pace), le statue di pietra cantavano inni di gioia a chiunque passasse loro davanti, volavano numerose saette, che ogni tanto esplodevano in dorati coriandoli che riempivano chiunque avesse la sfortuna di trovarsi nelle vicinanze. Inoltre la Sala Grande era stata liberata da tutti i tavoli, tranne quello degli insegnanti, che era stato trasformato in un palco, messo in perpendicolare alla stanza. Le luci magiche saettavano per la stanza fornendo un'illuminazione molto movimentata, a seconda del ritmo di musica cambiavano. Inoltre - di sicuro un'idea di Augusta- erano stati messi dei poster di Harry Potter con in mano un boccino che recava la scritta "VOLDEMORT E' UN'ERA PASSATA!". Inoltre la Sala Grande, che già di per sè era enorme, era stata ulteriormente ampliata.  
Augusta non aveva scherzato, quando aveva detto che avrebbe invitato molta gente: sembrava che il flusso di persone che stavano entrando dal cancello non dovesse mai finire: c'erano tutti quelli dell'ordine, tutti gli studenti, molti anche degli anni precedenti, quasi tutti i genitori, quasi tutto il ministero della magia al completo - Pius O'tusoe aveva preferito rimanere a casa a riprendersi del tutto - e naturalmente tutto il corpo docenti di Hogwarts. C'era davvero di che riempire la scuola.  
Minerva sorrise guardando ammirando stupita la sala. Si era cambiata, dopo una discussione con Augusta, l'abito, e aveva indossato quello che le aveva regalato lei il natale precedente, sperando che lo indossasse (vana speranza, aveva pensato allora). Era nero (Minerva non indossava più altro), e molto più attillato, e risaltava la bellezza che Minerva per tanto tempo aveva voluto nascondere. Su un punto, però, era stata irremovibile: non avrebbe sciolto la stretta crocchia per nulla al mondo.  
"Stai benissimo, Min!" esclamò Augusta allegra vedendola a bocca aperta davanti ai suoi "lavori di restauro" alla scuola. "I poster sono un'opera mia. Ho imparato da un'ottima insegnante..." sussurrò poi sorridendole.  
Minerva non potè evitare un sorriso, forse il primo sincero della serata.  
"Così mi piaci, Min! Su con la vita, trovati un cavaliere e balla!" Disse correndo via.  
Minerva rise. Sentiva il bisogno di tornare una ragazza, una volta tanto, di dimenticarlo.  
La rincorse fino all'altra parte della Sala. Gli studenti si girarono stupiti piacevolmente di una professoressa McGranitt una volta tanto felice e così... umana.  
"Lo sai che nessun cavaliere potrebbe volermi!" fece notare Minerva all'amica.  
"Perchè? Fino ad ora non ti ho mai visto ad un ballo senza cavaliere!" le fece notare maliziosamente.  
"Facciamo un patto, ognuna di noi invita a ballare la prima persona che vede passare, d'accordo?" propose di nuovo.  
"Decisamente la tua faccia tosta non si ferma di fronte a niente, vero? Hm... d'accordo, ci sto!" rispose lei decisa. Quella serata non si sarebbe fermata di fronte a niente.  
"Ah, ecco..." Augusta aveva già trovato il prescelto. "Signor Ministro, mi degnereste di questo ballo?" chiese lei sfacciatamente. Il neo-minstro Kingsley Shackebolt si girò stupito, ma vedendo chi fosse a richiederlo, acconsentì con un inchino.  
"Tocca a te, se hai il coraggio" sussurrò all'amica.  
"Oh, sì che ho il coraggio!" rispose Minerva stupita di sè stessa.  
"Oh no.. dimmi che mi sono sbagliata... accidenti è lui!" gemette Minerva McGranitt. Augusta sbuffò cercando di nascondere un risolino.  
"Horace, hai voglia di ballare?" Ecco. L'aveva fatto davvero. Non poteva essere.  
"E c'è bisogno di chiederlo? Scendi in pista, Minerva! Anzi, sai che ti dico? Noi due siamo degni del palco!" rispose Horace Lumacorno  
"Oh, no davvero, non c'è bisogno..." provò a dire lei, ma senza risultato. Si trovò in centro alla pista, sotto gli occhi divertiti (oh, ma li avrebbe distrutti lei,se avessero provato a fiatare!) di studenti e professori.  
Vicino a lei si trovavano Hermione e Ron, lui impegnatissimo a cercare di non pestarle i piedi, lei a cercare di schivarli, Neville e Luna, svagata come al solito e -il cuore di Minerva ebbe un tuffo, eppure ormai avrebbe dovuto esserci abituata - Ginny e Harry, che si stavano baciando alla fine di una canzone romantica.  
"Finalmente ti sei accorta di me!" disse Lumacorno, con il suo solito tatto da troll di montagna "Finchè c'era Silente ballavi solo con lui! Ho capito le questioni burocratiche, ma io sono più affascinante, non è vero?" provò a fare il cascamorto. Ma, decisamente, aveva scelto il metodo sbagliato.  
Minerva disse addio alla bella serata e si maledisse per l'accompagnatore poco galante, ingoiando le lacrime bollenti che premevano per salire.  
Lui la condusse sulla pista. Nonostante le previsioni, era un ottimo ballerino. Ad un certo punto lui le portò una mano ai capelli, cercando di scioglierle la crocchia.  
"No" disse lei, pacata, ma decisa.  
Lui scostò la mano, non molto toccato. Evidentemente aveva altre risorse.  
"Sai, sei bellissima. Con una collana saresti perfetta." le sorrise galantemente.

_Sulle rive del lago, poco dopo i MAGO di Minerva_

Una figura femminile, in un bellissimo abito verde scuoro era seduta sulle rive del lago, malinconica, e fissava un punto imprecisato davanti a sè. Proprio non aveva voglia di tornare al ballo che si stava tenendo. Come se ci fosse bisogno di ricordarle che era l'unica ragazza della scuola senza fidanzato. Be', c'era un aspirante, a dire la verità. Tom Riddle la stressava da mesi, anzi sarebbe più corretto dire anni, per potere uscire con lei, ma lei, per quanto attratta da lui, non si sentiva di tradire il suo più grande amore, anche se non aveva la minima possibilità di farsi notare da quest'ultimo.  
"Minerva" Lei trattenne il respiro. Quella voce. No, non si sbagliava. Ma non poteva essere lui. Non si girò, aveva paura di essersi, ancora una volta, immaginata tutto, di far svanire il sogno che si stava avvicinando a lei.  
Silente si sedette accanto a lei e le prese delicatamente il mento fra le mani. Lei voltò docilmente il viso dove la conducevano le sue mani, così rassicuranti.  
"Come mai non sei al ballo? Te lo meriteresti, hai avuto dei MAGO straordinari! L'unico alla pari con te è stato Tom Riddle, ma oserei dire che tu abbia più.. come si dice? ah, sì... **classe** di lui." Silente sorrise.  
"Non direi, è il ragazzo più quotato della scuola" rispose lei.  
"Io preferisco mille volte te, Minerva." lei fremette un attimo e sorrise sotto la luce della luna, spuntata proprio in quel momento da dietro una nuvola, come a volerla mettere in imbarazzo, ma lui parve non accorgersene.  
"Non ci vedremo più dopo domani, allora?" chiese lui con tono leggero.  
"Oh... be', veramente pensavo di rimanere qui ad insegnare, ho sentito che la professoressa di difesa andrà in pensione." ammise lei.  
"E si può sapere come fai a saperlo?" chiese lui divertito.  
"Io... oh.. be'... " esitò la ragazza. "Ero presente ad uno dei festini del professor Lumacorno, e Tom si è fatto sfuggire qualcosa."  
Una ciocca di capelli le sfuggì alla crocchia. Lei stava per sistemarsela, quando lui el prese delicatamente un polso.  
"Non torturarli sempre, sono così belli..." così dicendo, con un unico gesto fluido le sciolse i capelli corvini, che ricaddero come una cascata sulle spalle, belli e lucenti come non mai.  
Minerva gli sorrise timida.  
"Non mi ha mai visto nessuno così" ammise piano. Ma perchè l'aveva detto?  
Silente non la prese male e le sorrise.  
"Sono onorato di essere il primo... Ma ti manca qualcosa." disse poi dopo un attimo di riflessione, serio.  
Lei trattenne il fiato.  
"Chiudi gli occhi, Minerva."  
Lei obbedì senza pensarci.  
Lui venne dietro le sue spalle e fece scivolare qualcosa sul suo collo, toccandola gentilmente.  
"Ecco, guarda, ora sei perfetta."  
Lei si vide riflessa nell'acqua (indubbiamente un altro bel lavoro di Silente)  
Aveva al collo una collana d'argento a forma di cuore, con una pietra color verde scuro incastonata al centro.  
"è... bellissima..." disse senza fiato.  
Lui le porse una mano aiutandola ad alzarsi.  
"Oh no, mia cara, sei tu a renderla bellissima" rispose.  
"Grazie, professor Silente!"  
"Fra poco saremo colleghi, dovrai abituarti a chiamarmi Albus, Minerva"  
Lei non rispose ma si limitò a fissarlo nei suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri.

Dietro di lei, qualcuno stava osservando la scena, ma lei non l'avrebbe mai saputo, se non molto tempo dopo...

"Sì, dicevo, ci vorrebbe una bella collana, Silente ha mai pensato di dartela, Minerva?" stava continuando imperterrito Lumacorno. Minerva si ritrovò a correre via, con le lacrime agli occhi, sperando che nessuno l'avesse notata.  
"Ma Minerva, dove vai?" urlò lumacorno. Tutta la sala si voltò a guardare, ma la vide solo di spalle, mentre correva verso un luogo dove potesse essere finalmente sola e rinchiudersi di nuovo nel dolore che aveva sperato di evitare per una sera. 


	5. Vanità

Quando Minerva fu arrivata al suo ufficio, aveva già gli occhi asciutti. Era una persona pratica, razionale. Decisamente non una da piangere per ore, anche se ammise che ogni tanto le sarebbe piaciuto lasciarsi andare…

Arrivata in presidenza, si sedette alla scrivania e cominciò a lavorare, come se niente fosse. Decisamente, preferiva il lavoro a tutta quella confusione.

"Sei tornata così presto, Minerva?" chiese il dipinto di Silente, sornione.

"Lo sai che non mi piacciono le feste, Albus." Ribattè lei, con calma apparente, rimanendo girata. Chissà se Silente aveva mantenuto la capacità di leggerle nel pensiero anche ora che era un quadro…

"Sì, lo so… almeno questa volta non eri in Sala Grande a leggere un libro, voglio sperare?" chiese lui con un occhiolino che lei non potè vedere e il tono divertito.

"Ovviamente no, Albus…" sorrise Minerva.

"Ti ricordi ancora di quel ballo, Minerva?" chiese lui, stupito.

"Intendi quello durante il quale hai ballato con più o meno tutte le ragazze di Grifondoro, Albus?" chiese lei allegra. Era strano, ma parlare con lui le dava sempre sollievo. Era incredibile di come riuscisse ancora a darle conforto, seppure fosse un quadro, ormai…

"Oh, andiamo, Minerva, non sarai gelosa, vero?" rise Albus, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano di una luce divertita.

Minerva si girò, la bacchetta in mano.

"Non pensare che solo perché sei un quadro puoi permetterti queste insinuazioni con me, Albus..." minacciò lei, il tono basso ma vagamente divertito. "Lo sai che non ho assolutamente problemi a trasfigurarti in un grazioso soprammobile…" sorrise ancora.

"Be', penso che l'ufficio sarebbe notevolmente più tranquillo…" rispose Silente, per nulla preoccupato.

"Pienamente d'accordo con te, Albus." Convenne lei. "Devo dunque dedurre che tu abbia piacere a trasformarti in un soprammobile?" chiese, con le sopracciglia inarcate.

"Per niente Minerva. So che non ti divertiresti più, senza di me…" rispose senza abbandonare il tono divertito.

La professoressa di Trasfigurazioni sbuffò.

"Mi divertirei almeno il doppio, Albus… " rise, sapendo ovviamente di non essere sincera.

"Cambiando argomento, sono stato giù in Sala Grande a fare un giretto, giusto per un attimo… Bel cavaliere, Minerva!" sorrise, riferendosi a Lumacorno.

"Sarebbe stato meglio ballare con un manico di scopa!" rispose Minerva, che nutriva ancora un certo risentimento nei confronti di Lumacorno.

Si sentì un bussare, e all'"avanti!" di Minerva McGranitt entrarono due persone.

"Augusta! Non dovresti essere a ballare? Horace…" accennò un piccolo inchino.

"Tu parli! Come mai sei scappata così?" chiese Lumacorno, fra il preoccupato e l'irritato.

"Ehm… ecco… avevo del lavoro in arretrato, sai com'è, e volevo finirlo entro oggi, solo che mi ero dimenticata…" tentò di spiegare Minerva.

"Sì, come no!" interruppe Horace. "Le stavo solo suggerendo di mettersi una collana, e improvvisamente scappa!" spiegò ad Augusta Paciock.

"Ah, Horace… mai dare consigli di bellezza ad una donna!" sospirò Augusta, traendo fuori d'impaccio Minerva. "In particolare non a Minerva, non si direbbe mai ma è una donna estremamente vanitosa.." aggiunse con un sorriso.

"Ehi!!" replicò l'amica.

"Ah, capisco… inizio a capire molte cose di te, Minerva… dovresti lasciarti più andare, cara mia…" sorrise Lumacorno che aveva presto recuperato il buonumore.

"Non ci penso proprio" replicò Minerva, con il solito tono austero e severo.

"Be', noi torniamo giù a ballare, Horace, ti va?" chiese Augusta, ottenendo subito l'approvazione di Lumacorno, che aveva più voglia di divertirsi che di stare lì a parlare. "Se dopo ci vorrai raggiungere, sarai la benvenuta, Min…" aggiunse.

"No, penso che finirò il mio lavoro, qui…" sorrise Minerva.

"Ah… ho vinto la scommessa!" sentì la voce di Augusta urlare prima di scomparire giù di sotto.

"Non ci provare, io ho ballato!" replicò Minerva.

"Sì, ma io non ho scaricato il mio cavaliere!" così dicendo, tornò in Sala Grande, molto allegra. In effetti, era molto difficile vedere Augusta Paciock di malumore…

La professoressa sorrise. Doveva ricordarsi di ringraziarla per quel gesto.

Un risolino da dietro la distrasse.

"Ah, Minerva, Minerva… proprio una donna vanitosa…"

Un cuscino si materializzò all'interno del dipinto di Silente e lo colpì in pieno.

"Ti avevo avvertito, Albus…" sorrise Minerva. Dopotutto, la giornata non era andata poi così male…

Spero di non avervi annoiato troppo... spero di aggiornare presto!


	6. Proposta da un vecchio amico

Minerva sfiorò la superficie cristallina con la punta della bacchetta. Subero comparvero numerose immagini. Le divelse con cura e si immerse nel ricordo prescelto. Voleva chiarire un evento che le era capitato poco tempo prima. Con la frenesia della battaglia l'aveva dimenticato, ma ora che si trovava di nuovo da sola poteva riflettere con calma.

_Minerva stava camminando nel parco di Hogwarts. Era sola, o almeno credeva di esserlo. Era uscita, con un libro in mano, per evadere a quel dominio imposto dai Carrow che stava diventando davvero opprimente! Cercava di difendere i suoi studenti ma, oltre una certa soglia risultava impossibile, e il clima a Hogwarts non era più lo stesso._

_Un'ombra le si avvicinò da dietro. Lei fece appena in tempo a voltarsi e ad estrarre la bacchetta che questa la chiamò per nome._

_"Minerva."_

_"Lord Voldemort" rispose lei con una smorfia di disgusto, reprimendo lo spavento che l'aveva presa nel vederlo._

_"Non mi chiamavi così, un tempo." Rispose l'oscuro signore, le parole che assomigliavano a dei sibili di serpente._

_"Un tempo non eri così." Replicò Minerva freddamente._

_"Silente mi chiama ancora Tom" sorrise Lord Voldemort, un sorriso freddo, senza alcuna allegria._

_"Io non sono Silente." Rispose, secca._

_"No, è vero…" affermò lui con una risata spenta. "Non penso che ne avrei sopportati due… sarebbe stato molto più lavoro ucciderne due al posto che uno solo, non trovi? Ma può darsi che ti risparmi… dopotutto, come hai detto tu stessa, tu non sei Silente." I suoi occhi scarlatti lampeggiarono un attimo, fissandola._

_Minerva si irrigidì e serrò le labbra, ma non rispose. Non era decisamente in una posizione favorevole. Rimase con la bacchetta estratta, ma senza osare la prima mossa. Non era saggio attaccare Lord Voldemort…_

_"Ti va di fare una passeggiata da vecchi amici?" chiese Voldemort, con tono falsamente galante._

_"Non siamo mai stati amici." Lo contraddisse l'insegnante di Trasfigurazione._

_"Oh, non direi, Minerva. Abbiamo passato del tempo insieme…"_

_"Solo finchè ti sono sembrata utile." Il tono di lei si era fatto acido._

_"E lo sei ancora." Rispose Lord Voldemort, senza abbandonare i toni cortesi._

_"A cosa ti servo, Voldemort?" chiese Minerva, sprezzante. Sapeva che non era saggio ostacolarlo, ma non si sarebbe fatta prendere in giro così._

_"Proprio come dovrebbe essere una Grifondoro… coraggiosa e audace fino alla stoltezza…" replicò Voldemort, leggermente infastidito. Poi trasse dalla tasca una collana, con una pietra nera spezatta al centro. Minerva iniziò a sudare freddo. Era la collana che i Mangiamorte le avevano distrutto… la collana di Silente… _

_"La riconosci, Minerva?" sorrise, maligno Voldemort._

_Lei non rispose._

_"Sai, ero lì quando Silente te la regalò…" iniziò Voldemort, girandole lentamente attorno, mentre lei rimaneva ferma immobile in quella posizione, la bacchetta sfoderata._

_"Posso farlo tornare indietro, se vuoi… posso riportartelo…" le sussurrò nell'orecchio, quasi un sospiro serpentesco, sfiorando con la punta delle dita la sua bacchetta. "Mi serve solo la tua collaborazione…"_

_Minerva esitò. Poteva davvero farlo tornare in vita? La proposta era incredibilmente allettante…lei non conosceva formula, ma dopotutto lui era Lord Voldemort, il mago oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi… appunto , era Lord Voldemort! Pensò riscuotendosi. Che cosa stava pensando?_

_Rise debolmente, schernendolo._

_"Lord Voldemort, il mago che ha cercato con tutte le sue forze di distruggere Silente, riportarlo indietro? Riporteresti indietro il mago che hai odiato con tutte le tue forze? Non credo proprio, Voldemort…Non avrai mai la mia collaborazione!" aggiunse, più forte._

_"Non ti avrei creduto così stolta, Minerva…" rispose Voldemort, gli occhi scarlatti che lampeggiavano dall'ira. Chiuse la mano frantumando quel che restava in mille pezzi._

_"Ecco quel che resta dell'amore, Minerva…" aggiunse, piano._

_Fu un istante, e Minerva sentì un dolore acuto diffondersi nel corpo, era un dolore fortissimo, non paragonabile a quello provato fino ad allora.. poi Lord Voldemort interruppe la Maledizione Cruciatus e Minerva riprese a respirare normalmente._

_"Per oggi mi accontento di questo, Minerva, perché mi servi per forgiare le menti dei nostri giovani purosangue nell'arte della Trasfigurazione.. ma non pensare che sarò così clemente un'altra volta! Un altro errore e pagherai con la vita…" minacciò Voldemort._

_Un'altra ombra si stava velocemente avvicinando a loro._

_"Mio Signore..." interloquì, inchinandosi. Minerva trattenne una smorfia disgustata._

_"Ho finito qui, per oggi Severus. Accompagna la professoressa McGranitt nelle sue stanze." Rispose lui per sbarazzarsene. Aveva fretta. Severus avrebbe potuto riconoscere la bacchetta che aveva appena rubato, e non era il caso che avvenisse, non ancora, non prima che ne avesse saggiato le qualità… Si allontanò in fretta._

_Severus le cinse la vita con un braccio e l'accompagnò nelle sue stanze._

Minerva riemerse dal bacile. Avrebbe già dovuto capirlo quella sera, da che parte stava Severus! C'erano così tanti indizi! Eppure no, lei era stata così cocciuta… Perché Silente non si era voluto fidare di lei? Perché non le aveva detto di Severus?

Ma la domanda che le premeva, in quel momento, era anche un'altra: era davvero possibile riportare indietro i morti? L'aveva detto Voldemort, è vero, però… Silente le aveva sempre detto che era impossibile, però lui non aveva studiato nel campo della magia oscura… neppure lei, se per questo, ma era disposta a farlo. Ma era davvero ciò che voleva? Silente non sarebbe stato d'accordo… o forse sì?

Si avviò velocemente verso la biblioteca. Avrebbe condotto delle ricerche, avrebbe deciso dopo, poi, che cosa fare…

Un altro capitolo, che vorrei dedicare di nuovo a nimivi, che mi ha seguita in questo percorso. Davvero ti sono grata!


	7. Alba

Minerva McGranitt era ormai sveglia da molto, troppo tempo. Il castello era vuoto, e si sentiva non c'erano più le voci allegre e spensierate dei ragazzi, le urla, le litigate, le discussioni fra colleghi… solo lei. Per una volta, anche i professori avevano lasciato il castello, per festeggiare questo periodo di pace dopo la caduta di Voldemort. Ma questo non le importava granchè. Ormai si sentiva sola da circa un anno, da quando era morto Albus. Che differenza le faceva se il castello era vuoto o meno? _Che melodrammatica, _pensò poi, rimproverandosi. Non era vero che non le importasse. Amava i suoi ragazzi, e le piaceva averli attorno a sé, insegnare loro, cercare di trasmettere più che la semplice materia della Trasfigurazione. Ma, doveva ammetterlo, amava Albus di più, e la sua morte aveva lasciato un vuoto dentro di lei.

Scosse la testa, per scacciare i pensieri. Non doveva pensare ad altro che a trovare un modo per far tornare indietro Albus. Scorse ancora con gli occhi il pesante tomo di fronte a lei. Sotto i suoi occhi si erano formate delle occhiaie, e alcuni capelli neri erano riusciti a sfuggire alla stretta crocchia che portava di solito.

Lentamente le sue palpebre si chiusero nonostante il suo volere e Minerva si addormentò, appoggiandosi sulla notevole quantità di libri che aveva posizionato sul tavolo della biblioteca.

* * *

"Minerva" la chiamò una voce.

Sicuramente era morta. Non poteva essere altrimenti. Come avrebbe potuto sentire la _sua _voce se non fosse stato così? Be', era stata una morte veloce. Sperava fosse così. Sorrise.

"Albus" rispose solo, con il sorriso ancora sul suo volto, voltandosi verso dove aveva sentito la voce.

Strano. Le sembrava di essere ancora in biblioteca, si accorse guardandosi attorno velocemente, prima di fissare il suo sguardo su di lui. Era bellissimo, come sempre. Certamente la gente non lo definiva bellissimo, ma lei adorava il suo viso, i suoi occhi azzurri profondissimi e anche il suo naso storto. Notò che la sua mano non era ferita. Si avvicinò a lui, quasi di corsa, rischiando di inciampare più volte.

"Mi sei mancato" confessò di getto. Da quando era così impulsiva? Oh, non importava, ora. Era lì. Era lui. Era reale.

"Minerva." La sua voce tradiva una certa serietà. Lei fissò il suo sguardo su di lui. Gli occhi verdi si fusero in quelli azzurri di lui. Albus le prese dolcemente una mano.

"Minerva, non sei morta" le spiegò, calmo.

"Non… non sono morta? Ma, allora… sei…voglio dire… tu sei vivo?" chiese, balbettando leggeremente. Era tutto così strano. All'improvviso sembrava che tutto ciò che desiderava da tempo si fosse realizzato. Ma, con suo grande dispiacere, lui scosse la testa con un'espressione di dispiacere sul suo volto.

"Ho solo avuto il permesso di vederti un'ultima volta, Minerva." Prima che potesse continuare, la donna si avvicinò dipiù a lui.

"Ma… perché? Come?" chiese, confusa, con le lacrime che minacciavano di riempirle gli occhi. Non sarebbe restato da lei. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Eppure faceva così male… non voleva che Albus la vedesse piangere. Avrebbe pensato che fosse debole. E, in più, le lacrime le impedivano di vederlo con chiarezza e lei doveva vederlo, ancora un'ulima volta.

"Non hai importanza il come. Abbiamo poco tempo. Minerva, ti stai distruggendo. Mi fa male vederti lasciarti così andare. Non devi pensare alle cose passate… vai avanti." La pregò Albus Silente, avvicinandosi di un passo a lei.

Minerva si discostò ferocemente. Le lacrime avevano invaso il suo viso.

"Andare avanti! A te fa male vedermi lasciarmi andare? Come pensi mi sia sentita io dopo che il mio migliore amico, l'uomo che amo da sempre, è morto?" chiese Minerva, urlando, per poi rendersi conto di ciò che aveva detto. Scioccata, si coprì la bocca con una mano, guardandolo timorosa.

"Scusami, io… non volevo dire ciò che ho detto, davvero… io…" iniziò a dire, con voce quasi supplice, quando lui la fermò con un bacio sulle labbra. Minerva, per quanto sorpresa, rispose subito al bacio. Il suo cervello iniziò a correre. Albus Silente la stava baciando!

"Penso di essere stato piuttosto chiaro, ma in caso il messaggio non fosse arrivato, ti amo anch'io." Sorrise Albus guardandola dolcemente negli occhi.

Minerva lo abbracciò stretto.

"Non puoi andartene. Non posso vivere senza te." Singhiozzò, abbassando lo sguardo.

"No, Minerva non dire così."rispose Albus, con voce sempre dolce. Con due dita le alzò il viso fino a quando non si guardavano negli occhi. "So che non sarà lo stesso, ma ci rivedremo. Fino ad allora, promettimi che non ti lascerai andare come hai fatto finora. Promettimi che cercherai di essere felice." La pregò Silente.

"Albus…" iniziò lei, lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"Promettimelo, Minerva" disse di nuovo lui, serio. Lei sostenne il suo sguardo per un po'.

"Sì" rispose, infine, semplicemente. Lui sorrise.

"Devo andare" comunicò, un po' dispiaciuto.

"Aspetta! Baciami, solo un'altra volta. Non ti rivedrò più per tanto tempo…" Albus Silente esaudì il suo desiderio. Questa volta fu un bacio più lungo e appassionato. Poi Albus si voltò e scomparve nell'aurora che si intravedeva dalle finestre.

Non sarebbe stato lo stesso, lo sapeva. Ma avrebbe potuto continuare, pensò. Il dolore non sarebbe passato, ma sarebbe migliorato. E, dopotutto, lo avrebbe rivisto. Niente è in grado di dividere il vero amore… pensò Minerva sorridendo ad una splendida alba. Fissandola, le parve quasi di sentire la morbida risata di Albus Silente.

Questa tecnicamente sarebbe la fine... in effetti avevo in mente un epilogo, ma se mi dite che non lo volete non lo scrivo :-) Mi dispiace se vi ho deluso, sappiate che mi sono impegnata (è già qualcosa, no?)  
Grazie mille nimivi, sei la mia fonte di gioia tutte le volte che leggo le tue recensioni! 


	8. Epilogo

_Due anni dopo_

"Pomona, pensi di riuscire a gestire la scuola per un paio d'ore? Ho davvero bisogno di riposare" chiese Minerva McGranitt alla collega e amica seduta in parte a lei, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

"Certo che sì, Minerva, ma sei sicura di non stare male?" rispose lei.

"Sciocchezze, Pomona. Sto benissimo. Ci vediamo alle cinque in sala insegnant per la riunione, d'accordo?" tagliò subito il discorso Minerva, con il suo solito carattere preciso e il suo temperamento scozzese, tuttavia sorridendo. Pomona Sprite sorrise di rimando. Quando era ritornata al castello, l'anno prima, l'aveva trovata cambiata. Mentre prima sembrava che non si sarebbe mai rassegnata alla morte di Silente, ora sembrava avere trovato una nuova forza… l'aveva vista anche sorridere, qualche volta. Era quasi come se fosse tornato tutto alla normalità.

*****

_Poco dopo le cinque di pomeriggio_

Pomona si diresse velocemente verso le stanze di Minerva McGranitt, preoccupata. Non era da lei arrivare in ritardo ad una riunione. Certo, poteva anche essersi addormentata, ma sembrava poco probabile.

"Minerva? Mi senti? Stai bene?" chiese, bussando leggermente alla porta.

Nessuna risposta.

"Minerva?" dato che ancora non le giungeva risposta, Pomona disse la password al dipinto che stava di fronte alle sue camere ed entrò.

Sul letto, i capelli sciolti, e un sorriso sul volto, giaceva Minerva McGranitt. In mano stringeva una fotografia sua e di Albus Silente.

Pomona sorrise fra le lacrime. Minerva aveva finalmente raggiunto Albus Silente. E questa volta non ci sarebbe più stata separazione.

******

_Qualche tempo dopo_

"Siamo qui riuniti per la lettura del testamento di Minerva McGranitt" iniziò un legale. Attorno a lui erano riuniti Pomona Sprite, Poppy Chips, Augusta Paciock e Horace Lumacorno.

_Ad Augusta Paciock, fedele amica, lascio tutti gli album di foto, perché si possa ricordare di me e della nostra amicizia, e un quarto dei miei possedimenti alla Gringott._

_A Horace Lumacorno lascio il mio set di pozioni, sicura che ne farà un uso molto migliore di quello che ne ho fatto io._

_A Pomona Sprite lascio i miei libri sull'Erbologia, nella speranza che le possano interessare, e un quarto dei miei possedimenti alla Gringott._

_A Poppy Chips, la mia unica amica amante dei libri come me, lascio tutti i miei restanti libri e un quarto dei miei possedimenti alla Gringott._

_A chiunque tiri un calcio da parte mia, che essendo una persona rispettabile non ho potuto farlo, alla signora Dolores Umbridge, va il restante quarto dei miei possedimenti alla Gringott._

Alla fine della lettura, i quattro sorrisero, ricordando Minerva McGranitt e il suo famoso temperamento. Era riuscita a non smentirsi neppure da morta... impresa da pochi, ma, dopotutto, lei era Minerva McGranitt, no?

D'accordo, so che questa probabilmente è una cavolta, suppongo mi ucciderete per avere ucciso Minerva... E so anche che non è esattamente un testamento standart... tuttavia mi divertiva pensare che Minerva potesse essersi vendicata in qualche modo di Dolores Umbridge (che davvero non l'ha trattata bene, nel quinto libro). Be', io mi sono divertita. So che non sono un granchè come scrittrice, ma spero di migliorare in futuro. Grazie mille a tutti che mi avete seguito, e ovviamente mi riferisco in particolar modo alla fantastica nimivi!!


End file.
